Definition of Family
by Geeked
Summary: Humans and the naturally gifted co-exist alongside each other but when you live on the fringes it can be hard to be accepted, especially when you're no longer accepted as what you were and yet to be accepted as what you are now. Add to mix what caused the change and what's happened since and you have a member of NCIS keeping a lot hidden, and he's not just protecting for himself.
1. Chapter 1

**Definition of Family**

 **Prologue**

The young wolf tilted his head to the side as he watched, safely from a distance hidden amongst the trees the large group of wolves playing in the park as the setting sun. Not for the first time he found himself wishing to be a part of that group, he whined softly before mentally berating himself knowing that it would never be possible. His life was one of an outcast, shunned by humans and the naturally gifted a like.

Naturally gifted were how the humans referred to those that had the ability to take on both human and animal form, mostly that of wolves, though a few had the ability to take on other forms too. The young wolf however was not naturally gifted, much to his human father's dislike, he had been unwillingly turned and therefore had found himself abandoned by his family, several years ago now, at just 15 years of age.

But still he was drawn towards those that he was now like, those that could change form even though he knew the ones he was watching didn't know his secret. He wished he could just tell them but that wasn't and option as he was still working hard to be accepted into this group - in human form - as colleague, teammate and/or partner and wasn't about to risk losing the one thing in his life that made up for all the anguish and heartache he'd been through after one too many late study nights.

A loud growl and snarl brought the young wolf out of his revelry as he realised not only has he been spotted, but a couple of the dark haired wolves, with several others following closely behind, were moving towards him. Startled he backed off hastily before turning tail and running in no particular direction, having forgotten that certain areas of this particular woodland were a minefield of illegal huntsman's traps.

No sooner has his mind registered the danger he had allowed himself to fall into, than his getaway was brought to a sudden and painful end as one of his front legs was caught in one of those traps causing the young wolf to howl in agony.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter one**

It was always good to let off steam at the end of the stress filled case and that was exactly what the NCIS top team were doing this sunny evening. Humans had always accepted that the naturally gifted preferred to take their wolf form during the early evenings, therefore by unspoken agreement most park the areas were more or less left unoccupied by the humans at this time.

That didn't mean that some humans weren't around, they were, however they did keep to a respectful distance, allowing the naturally gifted to have their fun. This meant that team Gibbs and his pack were able to enjoy a warm sunny evening as they mucked around in the park near to the packs home.

Gibbs was amused at the antics of the younger members of his pack, as he and several older members of the pack watched Tony, Kate, Ziva, Jimmy and others including Ron Sacks from the FBI played a game similar to what humans would call tag.

Just as Ziva was running after DiNozzo, Gibbs became aware that they would no longer alone and in fact were being watched. The pack leader wasn't concerned however as he had felt the presence of the young wolf, really no more than a cub in age, a few times recently and knew that not only would the cub not approach, but would leave after a few moments, slinking off as quietly as he had come.

The very fact the cub kept to the forest area and didn't attempt to enter the park meant that he was respecting the boundaries of the pack he was currently watching at play. Gibbs could tell from the faint scent that he had managed to pick up on, on a couple of the cub's previous visits that the cub was male however there was an underlining scent that confused him.

Gibbs wondered, not for the first time, what kept the young cub from approaching the pack, as it was widely known that Pack Gibbs had a fairly liberal open door policy. In fact Gibbs thought of approaching the cub himself but knew that his second's wouldn't like that and approaching the young one as a group was out because it would frighten and intimidate him.

Gibbs was pulled from his musing when the young wolf let out an unexpected and mournful soft whine, just as Ziva 'tagged' Jimmy, immediately drawing the attention of the rest of the group his pack. Before Gibbs could do anything the younger members of the group, Tony and Ron Sacks in particular, took an immediate dislike to what they saw as a trespasser in their mist making their feelings known by growling and snarling at the young wolf.

When the young wolf panicked and ran, the younger members of the pack took off in chase despite of the howled warning and orders to stop coming from their pack alpha.

NCIS

Tony DiNozzo was in his element as he playfully ran away from the newest member of their pack, Ziva David was current 'it' and was trying to catch another member of the pack to pass the tag off. This was one of the best ways to let of steam after a stress filled week at work and as this was their first weekend off of rotation for a long time Tony was looking forward to a relaxing pack filled weekend.

Tony had just come over to Ron as Ziva changed direction hitting out and getting Jimmy Palmer when they heard a low mournful whine both of the young males went on immediate alert, turning in the direction that the sound had emanated from. Tony growled a warning at the young cub, let it know he didn't like or want it's presence that growl was quickly joined by Ron as the rest of the younger members became aware that something was wrong and stopped playing.

As the other youngster's moved to meet up with Tony and Ron, the young cub ran off, Tony didn't think twice and took off chase determined to teach the young cub a lesson about spying on his family, Ron and the others followed his lead and though he heard his Alpha's order/warning Tony continued the chase.

NCIS

Gibbs and the older members of the group, watched in horror as the young wolf took off into the woods without any real sense of direction. Quickly followed in chase by the younger members of the group, Gibbs growled loudly and a couple of the group stopped but the rest were too intent on the chase to heed the order/warning given.

There was little that the older member could do to prevent what might happen, so they too joined the chase in a futile attempt to prevent anyone getting hurt, only to have their fears become reality as a pain filled howl emanated into the night sky.

Not knowing who was hurt and what would be expected of him by the pack Alpha Ducky, who was just at the edge of the clearing quickly changed to human form and ordered Jimmy, who had been one of the younger ones to stop, to do the same. "Hurry Mr Palmer and get my bag."

"Yes Doctor" Jimmy replied before running off to the mansion.

NCIS

The young wolf tried in vain to pull himself free of the trap but inevitably only land up causing himself more pain, he howled in agony as the younger members of the group he been watching finally caught up to him.

Two of the group approach growling angrily as the young wolf timidly, whimpered and whined at their reaction, before a dark silvery grey wolf rammed his way past the pair turning on them and growling his displeasure, making the young wolf tremble with fear even more though the anger wasn't directed at him.

Once the silvery grey wolf was done he turned his attention to the young cub who recoiled further, only to be taken by surprise when the older wolf soft nuzzled his face and gave him reassurance, before assessing the trap the young cub was being held by.

When the young cub tried again to pull free the older wolf clamp down softly on his neck, using his weight to stop the cub from moving. The young cub whined in protest only to be firmly told in a growl to hold still, he whimpered at the order but stilled as he had been told to do. Just as two humanoids arrived, one quite a lot closer than the other

"Hurry Mr Palmer" Ducky shouted over his shoulder as he knelt down next to the dark silver grey wolf now holding the young cub firmly in place "Good Jethro, the last thing we need is this young one causing himself more damage" Ducky addressed his pack alpha before turning to the young cub.

"Now, now little one don't be afraid" Ducky spoke calmly to the young cub as he assessed the wound "Oh dear you have done yourself a mischief, haven't you? Leon, Tobias some help please"

Both Leon and Tobias had followed Gibbs through as the alpha had barged past Tony and Ron and were now busy berating the younger members of the pack whilst keeping forcing them to back, back.

Turning into human form they both glared at the younger members before as Tobias asked "What do you need Ducky?"

"Well we need to get this contraption off or we will have to take if and our young cub here back to the mansion, but I fear the delay will only do more harm. Ah Mr Palmer, well done young man"

Tobias and Leon immediately started to assess the trap to see what could be done as Jimmy acknowledge Ducky's praise with a small smile as took he looked at the damage "Oh wow that's gotta hurt"

"Yes, yes, get me some gauze Palmer, if you please" Ducky said distractedly as he looked closed at the young cubs leg

"Ducky, it's a spring trap with a release mechanism, we just need to push down on the levers on either side to release it" Leon informed

"Good, let me just get this gauze prepared, okay when you are ready gentlemen." Ducky replied.

Leon and Tobias nodded at each other, standing up and quickly putting a weighted foot down on the lever nearest to them. The young cub cried out in agony as his leg was released and Ducky smothered the bleeding wound with gauze, before passing out.

NCIS

Gibbs arrived to find the younger members of his pack, growling and demanding answers from the young cub that was obviously in a lot of pain as it whimpered and whined trying to free itself from the trap. Angered by what he saw the alpha barged his way through before turning on the younger members of his pack growling his displeasure at their actions before noticing that the young wolf trembling with fear despite the fact that the alphas anger wasn't directed at him.

Gibbs immediately turned his back on the pack and approached the young cub only to see him trying to move back, tugging his trapped leg helplessly causing more blood to seep from an already deep wound. Gibbs soft nuzzled his face against the young wolf whilst murmuring reassurance.

Gibbs then tried to look assess the trap that had caught the young wolf. When the young wolf tried again in vain to pull free Gibbs clamped down softly on his neck using his weight to stop all and any movement by the young wolf. The cub whined in protest and Gibbs growled an order at the young one to hold still and let them help him, the cub whimpered but otherwise did as he was told, which told the alpha the cubs status and both of those facts Gibbs found immensely pleasing.

Looking around as he held the young cub Gibbs saw both Leon and Tobias admonishing the younger members of his pack, before becoming aware of Ducky kneeling next to him and talking to the young cub before request the others help with the trap.

Once the older men had worked out how to free the young wolf things happened quickly, not that they hadn't done so already, moments later the young wolf was free of the trap but just as quickly Gibbs felt the young one go limp in his mouth as he blacked out from the pain.

"Hurry Jethro, take him to my medical room" Ducky urged calling after the alpha, as he shoved his bag at Jimmy before turning back into wolf form.

Gibbs had not needed to be told, the moment the young wolf had gone limp Gibbs had started running toward the mansion, knowing that both the doctor and Jimmy would follow suite.

NCIS

Tony DiNozzo was in shock, one moment he had been demanding answer as to way this insignificant cub was spying on his pack the next he had been shoved out the way and was being growl at angrily by his alpha, before the alpha turned his attention to the young cub.

Tony watched in stunned amazement the gentleness of the alpha toward the cub both Leon Vance and Tobias Fornell got in his face literally bearing their teeth showing just how angry they were. Just as suddenly as the Alpha they were gone, actually changed into human form and were helping Ducky to remove the trap from the young wolf.

Gibbs took off with Ducky seconds behind having quickly changing form first. Jimmy who managed to take hold of the medical bag, shoved to him by the older doctor, dropped it like he had been burnt and also changed taking off after his mentor, knowing the medical room had more than enough supplies, that the few in the bag weren't immediately required and that another member of the pack would carry it back to the mansion.

"Pick that up DiNozzo." Tobias ordered, making Tony turned his attention back to the older pair of men that had stayed behind with the younger members of the pack.

Turning back to human form, Tony did as he was told before Leon Vance got in his face "What the hell were you thinking DiNozzo?!"

Even as he said it Tony knew his excuse sound lame "He was spying on us! Going to inform his pack about us."

Leon rolled his eyes as he scoffed "Hardly"

Tobias was there "How would you know that DiNozzo, do you even know who that was?"

Tony was taken aback by the older men's attitude "Do you?"

"I have a vague idea and I believe Leon and Gibbs do to, if they don't actually know already." Tobias replied throwing a questioning look at Leon Vance.

Leon shrugged "Director Morrow has neither confirmed nor denied his status, so I can only go on what I seen."

"Well then just who the hell is he?" Abby demanded having also like most of the rest of the group changed back into human form.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Two**

Jethro entered the mansion at full speed, growling out for help as he did so.

"Jethro, Oh my word" Jackie Vance had just come from the study/library, returning a book one of her young cubs had borrowed for a homework assignment only to see the alpha arrive with a badly young cub in his mouth.

Jackie quickly ran across the hall and opened the medical door that the Alpha was now pawing at, the moment the latch released Gibbs used his body weight to barge through, jumping up onto the medical bed and laying the cub gently down, nudging the unconscious cub with his nose.

As this happened Ducky arrived and immediately changed back to human form making an immediate request to the other person present in the room, even whilst still trying to catch his breath. "Jackie, hot water and warm towels please, our young cub has had quite a nasty shock!"

Gibbs whimpered at the cub taking Ducky's attention, as Jackie left the room, Ducky shoved at the Alpha as he spoke. "Now, now Jethro there's nothing more you can do like that, let me see him."

Gibb felt the shove more than he heard what the medical examiner had said and jump off the bed turning into human form as he did so. "He going to be alright Ducky?"

"Heavens Jethro I've had no time to assess yet, I know patients is not one of your stronger assets but a few moments are necessary at least" Ducky admonished

Jimmy arrived breath just as breathless as Ducky had "I'm here!"

"Good, good lad Jimmy, now help me get this gauze off then bring over the x-ray machine, we need to see exactly how much damage has been done." Ducky rattle off his instructions, as Jackie arrived with the requested hot water another pack member following behind with the towels.

Whilst this was happening Gibbs started pacing on the other side of the bed, he wanted to stay with the young cub but knew Ducky would never allow it, besides he had a few choice word he wanted to say to the younger members of his pack.

"Ducky I'll wait in the hall, but I want regular updates and when you're finished I'm going to stay with him"

"Of course alpha" Ducky acknowledge without looking up from what he was doing.

NCIS

Jackie Vance entered the kitchen to the sight of Caitlyn Todd sitting on a kitchen stool chatting with the pack's self-proclaimed cook/housekeeper Mrs Parks, with her hair still firmly wrapped in a towel and wearing a towelled dressing gown, which told the older woman how the female agent on Gibbs team had spent her evening exercising.

Whist Mrs Parks just nodded her acknowledgment of Jackie's presence, Caitlyn was verbal, only realising the older woman's stress as she talked. "The pool was lovely Jackie, you really should have joined me. Jackie what's wrong?"

"We need hot water and warm towels, I don't know exactly what happened but alpha has brought in a badly injured young cub" Jackie replied as she moved towards the downstairs line closet to get the needed towels, seeing the pairs reaction she hasten to add "Not one of our cubs".

The reaction of the other two ladies had Jackie inwardly smiling as Mrs Parks grabbed a large bowl and started filling it will hot water from the kitchens large hot water boiler/urn system, whilst Caitlyn move to help Jackie with the towels. The pair chucked several into each of the packs tumble driers.

NCIS

As he approached the packs mansion Tony DiNozzo sincerely hoped that Gibbs would still be too busy with the cub to notice their return, but all hopes of that were dashed as the group walked onto the driveway. Not only was Gibbs no longer with the cub, he was standing on the front porch, in front of the open door, waiting for them and he didn't look happy.

Vance and Tobias walked up to the Alpha, both inclining their heads in a small bow before turning around so that they were standing of either side of the man effectively blocking the entrance. As the younger members of the pack came to a stop a few feet away from the porch Gibb spoke in a low tone that didn't quite disguise his anger, but it was moderated for the first part of what he had to say as he dismiss the younger members of the group that had at least obeyed his orders back in the park.

"Ned, Ziva and Emily you obeyed my orders and stopped, only going into when the forest when I entered so you may go inside, I'm sure Mrs Parks will have something cooking by now."

"Thank you Alpha" The three youngest of the group each murmur as they started to make their way forward, as Tobias stepped to one side to create and opening. They were momentarily join by a fourth member of the pack.

"I didn't dismiss you Abigail." Gibbs growled

"Gibbs" Abby whined only to find herself on the receiving end of a glare that had her footsteps faltering before she quickly stepped back to where she had standing a moment ago. Once the three dismissed pack members were in the house Gibbs let rip at the remaining seven young pack members still in front of him.

"Just what the hell were you lot thinking?!"

NCIS

"Now Mr Palmer, answer me a question, would you and do so honestly please" Ducky requested as he gently removed what looked like the last of the debris that had embedded it's self in the young cubs cuts.

"Of course Doctor" Jimmy responded as he laid out the next set of instruments Doctor Mallard was going to need after he had finished with the antiseptic and bowl that the young cubs leg would be bathed in next.

"If alpha Gibbs hadn't order you all to stop would you have entered the woodlands?" Ducky questioned

"Err well no, no I don't believe I would have Doctor. You had already told me that I was never to do so unless I was with you or told to do so by alpha Gibbs" Jimmy replied a little taken aback by the question.

"Good because I would have been very disappointed to have to reprimand you like the Alpha is doing with the others right now." Ducky stopped talking as the door to the medical door opened and Caitlyn and Jackie walked in.

"Where would you like these?" asked Jackie who was holding a large bowl whilst Caitlyn held several towels.

"Ah good, right on time ladies, I need to bathe this before I stitch it up and run the antiseptic liquid over it again." Ducky smiled as he explained, before he issued new orders to his assistant. "Jimmy put one of the towels under and the other over the top of our patient."

"Yes doctor." Jimmy replied as he moved to take the towels from Caitlyn

"Thank you ladies, please keep bring the warm towels every couple of hours"

NCIS

"Well?" Gibbs demanded as he waited impatiently for an answer

"I, err, I guess….." Tony started only to be stopped by the alpha

"You guess!" Gibbs growled

"Alpha" Tobias gave a low respectful warning to his alpha.

"Alpha we're sorry" Ron stated on behalf of the group "I guess we weren't thinking, just reacting"

"Jethro." Ducky called from just inside the door way.

Gibbs turned and looked at the doctor for a moment before turning back to the younger members of his pack "I have never been as disappointed in any member of this pack as I am with you lot right now. Tomorrow you will walk the forest and remove all the human animal traps. Once that's done you will fence off our property completely. From now on no humans will be allowed on our land"

Leon and Tobias both inwardly groaned as they heard the order that the alpha had given knowing exactly how their free weekend was now going to be spent.

"But that miles of fencing" Tony complained

"So" Gibbs challenged, suddenly right in front of the younger man, so fast in fact Tony hadn't even seen him move down the steps that lead up to the porch.

"I know nothing about fencing" Tony informed

"Then you'd better learn, fast!" Gibbs retorted before heading back to the house, doling out his last orders for the moment at least. "Tobias, Leon you're going to be supervising them and I want the job done properly."

"Yes Alpha" The two men answered before glaring at the younger members of the pack.

NCIS

"I would not like to be the others right now." Ziva stated hearing Gibbs let rip at them, as she, Ned and Emily made their way down the hallway towards the kitchen.

"Neither would I. DiNozzo's still relatively new to the pack, not as new as you of course Ziva, but still you'd have thought he'd have known better that disobey a direct order like that." Ned said thoughtfully

"He's been with the pack over a year Ned" Emily pointed out.

Ziva smiled herself and Tony were the only wolf's to have joined the pack in the last five years "That's still relatively new in the case of this pack Emily."

The younger girl took a moment to consider before answering "I guess, I mean most of us have been born into this pack or adopted in at a younger age that he or you were."

"True, but when you become a pack member you pledge to follow and obey. I know Tony's previous pack was goose with that type of thing but Gibbs isn't, what I don't understand is the behaviour of the others." Ziva informed

"Loose not goose." Ned corrected laughing along with Emily whilst Ziva pulled a face.

NCIS

Gibbs entered the medical room and walking straight up to the bed, expressing concern when he saw that the young cub appeared to still be unconscious. "Ducky?"

"I've gave him a small amount of sedative before I saw to his injuring Alpha, he should sleep for several hours at least." Ducky explained.

"How bad is the injury?" Gibbs asked looking at the heavily bandaged left leg.

"The trap cut deep enough to cut into the bone, but fortunately didn't break it. It will be a while before our young lad will be able to put any real weight on it yet alone walk, however when he is in human form it will be like a bad fracture." Ducky informed, deciding now was the best time to ask a question of his own "Do we know who this is Jethro?"

Gibbs looked up at the medical examiner "Not for certain, but I have a fair idea. I'll need to double check the personnel files, don't recall him putting himself down as naturally gifted."

"If that's the case he's on a human team when he shouldn't be, will I need to inform the leader of said team that this young man can't be in the field any time soon." Ducky stated

Thinking back to the changes Tom Morrow had made a couple of months previously Gibbs advised the older man trying not to give away what he believed. "If it's who I think it is, he's not been with NCIS long and isn't in the field anyway Ducky."

"No field duty, but he's in one of the teams?" Ducky questioned knowing that none of the departments like human resources, legal or accounts had had anyone new starting in the last six months.

When Gibb just tilted his head Ducky continued. "Then he has to be on one of cybercrime teams or on the new team, the specialist team the Director put together recently, as they're the only other areas where both human and the naturally gifted are allowed to intermix."

"I know." Gibbs replied

Using his own knowledge of the members of the new team and the cybercrimes unit Ducky could only come up with one person that he wasn't familiar enough with to know if they were human or naturally gifted due to the fact they had only been at NCIS for a couple of months "Is this Timothy, Jethro?"


End file.
